swsefandomcom-20200215-history
LECG The Galactic Alliance
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliation Page: The Galactic Alliance The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances rules the galaxy from late in the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion until its defeat at the hands of the resurgent Empire around a hundred years later. Better known as The Galactic Alliance, this new government addresses the inefficiency and ineffectiveness of The New Republic government to counter the Yuuzhan Vong threat. Initially, member worlds include New Republic systems that had not succumbed to the Yuuzhan Vong threat, but they are soon joined by other major governments opposed to the invasion, including The Galactic Empire, The Hapes Consortium, and The Chiss Ascendency. The Galactic Alliance ultimately defeats The Yuuzhan Vong Empire, with substantial aid from The Jedi and the newly allied military forces. With the Yuuzhan Vong threat neutralized, The Galactic Alliance sets about the task of rebuilding the galaxy and reestablishing governmental control- a monumental task given that millions of beings had been killed or displaced, and many of the galaxy's major worlds were devastated or completely destroyed. During this difficult time, efforts are taken to ensure that no cry for help is ignored. Threats to galactic unity continue to spring up regularly from sources outside of and within The Galactic Alliance. The Killik-Chiss crisis threatens to tear The Chiss Ascendency from The Galactic Alliance and prompts The Jedi Order to remove itself from participating in direct policy-making for the galactic government. The Jedi become outside observers and counculars, plus strong supporters of The Galactic Alliance in the interest of galactic peace. The Galactic Alliance-Confederation War erupts when The Galactic Alliance requires that all member worlds provide sufficient defense forces and fiscal support to justify their membership. Jacen Solo, aided by a Sith named Lumiya, manipulate the crisis and the Alliance government in a bid to seize galactic power. Through legal and political maneuvers, Jacen Solo and Supreme Commander Niathal displace the Chief of State Cal Omas. Jacen soon becomes Darth Caedus, and as his power grows, The Galactic Alliance darkens. The Jedi withdraw their support of The Galactic Alliance government under Jacen's rule, actively fight against him, and ultimately return the galaxy to a state of peace. After decades of relative political stability, The Galactic Alliance face a new crisis. The Jedi spearhead a new initiative to repair worlds devastated by the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, with the aid of the Yuuzhan Vong themselves, partly in the hopes of repairing their image. While the initial results prove positive, the terraforming process leads to frightful mutations in certain populations. The newly resurgent Empire, no longer a Galactic Alliance member, uses the crisis to draw worlds into its influence and drives a wedge between The Galactic Alliance and those systems who remain part of it. Open war erupts as The Galactic Empire increases its influence and The Galactic Alliance loses system after system, as well as vital military support. The Galactic Empire achieves ultimate victory at the Battle of Caamas. Admiral Gar Stazi, commander of The Galactic Alliance Core Fleet, refuses to surrender and flees with hs ships. What's left of The Galactic Alliance surrenders to Imperial control and ceases to exist. The Galactic Empire preserves The Galactic Alliance bureaucracy, adapting the political and governmental services for the new regime. Galactic Alliance armed forces are integrated into the Imperial military or disbanded altogether if determined to be unreliable. Not long after the transfer of power, Darth Krayt overthrows Emperor Roan Fel and seizes the Imperial throne. Organization The Galactic Alliance government evolves over the years. Through it all, the Alliance remains a constitutional federation of member worlds and allied autonomous states. The Galactic Senate, a less powerful version of the previous New Republic Senate, has the power to elect a single Chief of State. The Chief of State, in turn, appoints the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Alliance Defense Force, formerly the New Republic Defense Force. A strong court system maintains checks and balance, particularly over the Senate. The Chief of State is aided by a series of advisory councils. The Jedi hold positions on the councils for many years, but withdraw during the Killik Crisis in order to separate The Jedi Order from the government. In the years leading up to The Sith-Imperial War, the government continues to develop as the political situation warrants. By the time of its surrender, The Galactic Alliance contains the following offices positions, and governing bodies: The Triumvirate In order to prevent a single person from seizing power, as Jacen Solo did during The Galactic Alliance-Confederation War, the Chief of State position is officially and formally eliminated, and replaced by a three-person Triumvirate elected by the Senate. Within the Triumvirate, it takes a majority vote to set policies and make decisions. No single individual holds direct command over the armed forces or intelligence services. Individual Triumvirate members work directly with specific government offices and advisory councils. The Triumvirate is charged with keeping the galactic government and bureaucracy running well. However, during The Sith-Imperial War, many of the Triumvirate's military plans fail, none more so than the decision to commit the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet and a majo percentage of The Galactic Alliance's remaining forces to the Battle of Caamas. After the Imperial takeover, the Triumvirate remains as a political executive body, but one at the command of the Emperor, who appointed its members. The Galactic Senate Before the collapse of The Galactic Alliance, the Galactic Senate is the primary legislative body in the government. Senators represent regional sectors of space, with representatives of planets, systems, and smaller regions of space reporting to them. The Senate elects members of the Triumvirate and creates committees. As the spiritual successor to the Republic Senate and the direct successor to the New Republic Senate, it provides political continuity with the governments of the past. After the surrender of The Galactic Alliance, it remains intact as the new Imperial Senate, though its powers and influence are greatly diminished. The Galactic Courts At the height of The Galactic Alliance, the Galactic Courts are a strong balancing force within the government, watching for government abuse and corruption. Though not particularly speedy, the Courts prove much more effective than those of The Galactic Republic or The New Republic. The highest of the Galactic Courts is the Supreme Court, its twelve members appointed by the Triumvirate and confirmed by the Galactic Senate. Under the Empire, the Courts remain intact for criminal prosecutors and civil mediation, but they have been stripped of their government oversight powers. The Jedi Order Main Articles: The Jedi, The Hidden Temple